Steve's girlfriend
by Boreddomesticgoddess
Summary: Have you ever wonder if a female character who was powerful later and was also Steve's girlfriend and became a second person who can conceive vamp babies.now finish please read Steves girlfriend part 2 and review we are all authors and it just make me sad when I go unnoticed so all the author please write you understand to.
1. Chapter 1

s pov

Today was my first day at school my name is Steve Leonard and I am five years old I got to Thomas Jefferson Elementry School it was a huge big brick building that look serious.

My mom and I walk down the hallway it was full of kids some were big some where small and some was pretty or ugly it was swarming full of kids it was a rush then fianally we went to the office. It was boring there was a woman on the front desk who was middle age woman who wear red cat like 50's glasses she wore a pink shirt but her bottom was covered the desk then I meet ,he was strick looking with black big rimmed glasses with gray pants and grey shirt he gave me wierd look.

He then walk me and mom down to room there was posters down the hall and when reach the door it has a bubble up letters thats say ABC and we went inside there were brown tables and multi color chairs I grab one and sit on my seat there I look around the room I saw a chubby kids and skinny kids my height.

And I saw a little girl with black curly hair with green eyes she was petite and playing with blocks and spell star I walk toward her and said

"hi my name is Steve whats is yours." She looked up at me with her green eyes stand said "my name is Helena want to play." I nod my head and we start playing tag and then pretty soon it was snack she was young looking strawberry blond with blue eyes she pass out choclate chip cookies and grapes also some milk.

After snack time it was nap time I pick a bluish mat and put it near Helena and fall asleep near her we were woken up by she say it time to do art we paint or do macroni and cheese art work.

I draw a picture of a toliet and Helena she made a picture of a pumpkin in crayon she was good then we went to ball and pass it around.

Pretty soon I now school was over I said goodbye to her and was taken home by mom I love school


	2. Chapter 2

**I now this a big but here it goes.**

3 years later

spov

Today was Helena and I first day of third grade we were walking down the hall and we notice this Henry he was a bully with hair on his knuckles and look like just drank or eat whole bunch of steroids we both agree to help the kid out.

First Helena turn him around sucker punch him in the eye and then she hit him on the crouch with her foot and we both stomp on him the boy that was being being bullied were cheering us on and then came here like he just rise out of air.

He was mad his face red and his lips were tight together you would expect that when were the ones that beat the air out of his son he sent 'poor Henry' to the nurse and Helena,Darren and I went to his office while he was at the record room we talk.

Darren wasn't that bad he was cool we went to same classes this year he was a brunette with brown eyes and he had a good structure face to be short he look good.

But there was a tiggiling feeling in my cheast everytime he talk to Helena I always look at her as sister or friend we went through alot of stuff in life and punishment that I never took in the fact that she was really good looking.

walk out of the locker room told Darren to go to class and sent us to his office again he gave a scornful look and said "you guys were always Bonnie and Clyde when you were in first grade he put fireworks in the toliet and trash the teacher lounge in second grade."

I remeber that year we put a cherry bomb in the microwave and we drop the tv and broke it and fill the air with nitrogen that we swipe in the science lab.

The Principal took my main focous on last year and said " well you better get to class before you get late."

We walk down the hallway and enter room 115 we saw Darren and sat next to him the teacher did introductions and she was in her 40's and her name was she had gray strands in her hair and said in a soft voice and said "boys and girls let do introduction" we all said are name one at a time.

We did stupid introduction work then when it was time for lunch we had disgusting greasy food nobody ate it all we did was talk we went to recess and play ball we went back to homeroom discussing the rules and etc we left homework free and we went to the office call our asking we can sleep at Helena's house they agree we first Darren house we grab his sleep stuff then went to mines and grab my stuff to we walk down to blockbusters and pick zombie land,the epic movie and kill Bill saga

We went to counter put down our movies and our tub of Gummy worms and bears

the checkout guy was your ordinary Geeky teen we walk to Helena house order ate a supreme pizza it arrived in five minutes her dad payed for it we went to the bathrooms change to our pajamas mines were plaine dark blue silk pajamas,Helena wore a black pair of silk pjs and Darren he wore green cotton pjs we made her room dark and start.

We watch Zombie land first it was funny we ate the pizza til it was all gone Helena grab some gummy bears and ate huge bunch then we put on Kill bill 1 and then Kill bill 2 we finish all the snack and we went to bed she slept on her matress,I had a dark green sleeping bag and Darren light blue south park one today I had gain a friend and a crush


	3. Chapter 3

**someone pleaset review how I know you like go to a stripper see a whole big show and not pay it ruins the stripper selfrespect.**

**jUNE**

**S POV**

Today was the first official day of summer and Helena,Darren and I was in Helena room watching 13th Elm Street it wasn't that really scary to tell you the truth we had gummy bears, licorice,pizza and gummy bears.

We were sitting in the dark with the air conditioning fully blasted we were always like this on the school days off I was closer to Helena then Darren was and wanted to ask her to be my girlfriend but I am not sure that it is a good I wonder what she thinking.

H pov

I was having a huge secret I had a crush on my bestfriend Steve, he was cute and I love his pranks on our last day of school we are gonna save boiled eggs with out the shell and save it for 2 years we have them under the hot sun and back and put in my closet in a shoe box that is in a container and we scrapped all the gum off the school and super glue.

We are gonna throw the rotten boiled eggs on the wind shell an hour after he is inside were gonna ditch the last day then were gonna super glue the gums on his car and glue a raw fish on the tires.

The plan will go great and I am going to ask him out and either he says no.

Well I just be ...heartbroken but we still be friends and stuff will not I say this is not going to stop my feelings to bloom so I went up Steveand told Darren that we were going talk alone Steve look at me wierdly "why do you took me here to talk?" I turn and said "I was wondering if you know date" his face beam with happiness and said"yes".

S POV

I couldn't belive my luck Helena ask me to be her boyfriend I finger under her chin touch her lips with mines it felt her soft velvet lips and then we heard a "What the world are you doing Helena" we saw her dad red faced he look enraged and push me out of the door.

H pov

I stared my dad and said "why you throw my boyfriend out" he look at me said "your only ten years old and dosn't need a boyfriend and he will not come into this house"

I was about to say a insult but if on cue Darren came down and look confuse and said "why steve is outside" Iook at dad he was a dark tomato he walk Darren muttering he is sending me to all girl school something like that when he came grab my arm and sat me down near the window area and said calm yet nervous "honey you're my little girl and your just to young to$ date" then Steve banged the door wiith his fist I open the door.

he rushed in jump on top of me and kiss me full on the lips we were french kissing I remember dad was right there I pushed him off and

said '' dad he is my boyfriend" he left shocked

s pov

I kissed her and said"lets go upstairs " I lead her up the stairs and lock the door to her room laid her on her back on top of the bed.

And jump on top of her and kissed her on the lips and open her mouth then fought dominance with are tounges and we later stop unlock the door and I left touching my lips and smiling.

Went back home to mom who ask me why the hell I was smiling and I flip her off.

** there relationship is now stronger **


	4. Chapter 4

july

H pov

Today is Fourth of July and I'm going all out with my Favorite star blue tank top and my favorite popping red pants also blue hight tops and for my head a dashing head band with stars popping out like 3-D with the red,white and Blue.

Today I'm finally going out to see Steve's house I walk down the street and saw a modern day house with a small backyard.

I went up the steps to the door and then knock it I didn't get a respond then I look everywhere for a spare key and found it under the mat.

First I unlocked the door and I went inside the house it was pretty plain and the colors focous on brown and yellows.

I went upstairs and saw three doors 1st was pretty plain the 2nd was a gold door knob and the third was a big beware danger sign.

So knowing my boyfriend all those years I know the beware one is his so I open the door and it was a hot mess.

The floor was covered with gothic books, the room walls were red and filled with Dracula posters I the bed was still clear the dressers have big pile of clothes on it.

Well since the room was so disgusting I jump on the bed and lay down while I look at the posters and it wierdness.

All I can think of was 'where the world is he Steve go anywhere he practically lives at my house' I start chewing the fifth wad of gum in my mouth it was pepperment gum.

It was for the prank even though we have alot of gum we also going to 100% cover his car so Steve and I are saving are gum.

I felt a little tired and took a nice warm nap on his bed.

S pov

Today Darren and I went out to take a walk and talk about of fourth of July I was chewing my favorite gum juicy fruit.

I went home and use my house key I hate the way my house look so modern family I went to my sancturary aka my room.

When inside I notice that there sombody on my bed it must be my mom so I gently told her by my bed so I said "Mom get the hell out of my room"

She turn and I notice it was Helena my girlfriend.

I look at her with shock and said "why the world are you in my room ?" she look at me with her sea foam green eyes.

She said that "your mom left the sparekeys under the mat and that was so obvious" it is true mom has tendacies of forgeting where she put her keys and everytime she finds it in her purse so the sparekey was made.

I then went up top of the bed I look at her said"since were here we should you now" I gave her a soft smile went up top of her and softly put lips on hers.

I swear everytime we kiss it's better she automatically open her lips her mouth was warm soft and tender I felt globs of gum and I can taste the the mint and fruit in her mouth it was a burst of flavors in the kis when we stop to go to her house to continue my gum was spearmint.

We run to her dad's house and to the barbecue we eat steak and we invite Darren over to see the fireworks it was nice the colors flash green, and blue when they flash hot red I look at her bent down and kiss her softly and I hold her hand I know now that I love Helena.

**thanks for giving me my verry first comments please tell and do more and also you have to wait till there in middle school for a lemon they relationship have to bloom and they be a good scene they're to young and would you actually really read ten year old kids having a lemon ew.**


	5. Chapter 5

**okay well this story is for you to be closer to Helena,to get to know her more.**

**August**

**Hpov**

Well today is August 4th and my birthday I can't wait for today my parents are gonna add a brand new charm for my charm braclette.

My parent's been doing this tradition since I was one well my parents names are Judy and Greg Van Wantson my parent's got divorce so my mom find her dreams and my dad he is a well known plastic surgeon.

We live a pretty nice house though but I'm happy to be a only child no competition to see who is the cutest.

I just ate my potato pierogies I was chewing bubble gum pink gum and I feel good I went to blockbuster and got the tyler perry movies I pick a huge bottle of grape soda so that I could I have a greet sleep over.

I was so happy my mom came over she wear a white tight dress she gave me a charm of a emerald and a big smile she had blond hair and blue eyes.

And Daddy gave me a hug and also for a gift he got me a ipod touch I had hook it up to my computer and then my parents kiss they never going back together but that means they don't love each other.

Well first my bff Darien came over he bought the pizza my favorite,supreme pizza both Darren and I help get a account at the apps store we use my dad's creditcard and bought alot of apps we then decided to eat the pizza before it gets to cold.

We realize that Steve was gonna be late and so we pop in the Madea movies in first we saw 'I can do bad all by myself.'

I don't get it how Steve can be three hours late I lay down my head on Darren's shoulder and

all I can say "were is Steve?"

S pov

Today is Helena's birthday for my surprise I got her a locket that had a picture of us it was a gold one.

It was easy but getting the picture in was hard to do so I was late I put the picture fianally and ran to her house I was greeted by her dad I ran upstairs like I always had and then open my girlfriend's door and she was watching Diarry of a mad black women.

She look at me with a sparkle in her eyes and said "I'm so excited your here what took so long" she crook her head a cute way I sat next to give her the gift and said "happy birthday Diamond girl" she look at me with awe and said "Steve you do care" I look at her and softly kiss her on the lips then in the bathroom I hear Darren throwing up and notice the pizza box.

**Will I hope this sweet fluff but be careful don't fall for the sweet fluff because once there older it's over forever.**


	6. Chapter 6

September

H pov

Today is the first day of school man I hope the world is ending I'm walking to ISS it all started with my fat teacher when I was chewing my eighth piece of gum.

It's like this she came up to me and said "why are you so disgusting with your gum" I stared at her and said "well why you can't get a man and why are you a size 45" she looked like she was gonna blow and said with so much anguish "well why are you gonna to the ISS " she wrote something down on a slip and I now my cue.

I walk to the ISS room with the note and saw Steve I gave the man my note and he wasn't paying attention I sat next to Steve and whisper "what did you do" he whisper "I throw a chair at subsitute for not prononcing my name right" that my Steve "will I got here because I her call lonely and fat" he smiled "do you now what I'm thinking no body cares what we do" I smirk but I now what he is talking about but I didn't now this day come soon we both whispered "fat" I grab my ipod and we both listen Al Yankovic 'fat' and we start listining then we listen then I thought about this how it goes.

Your butt is wide, well mine is too

Just watch your mouth or I'll sit on you

The word is out, better treat me right

'Cause I'm the king of cellulite

Ham on, ham on, ham on whole wheat, all right

My zippers bust, my buckles break

I'm too much man for you to take

The pavement cracks when I fall down

I've got more chins than chinatown

Well, I've never used a phone booth

And I've never seen my toes

When I'm going to the movies

I take up seven rows

Because I'm fat, I'm fat, (really really fat)

You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it

( really really fat)

You know I'm fat, I'm fat, come on you know

( really really fat)

Dont you call me pudgy, portly or stout

Just now tell me once again who's fat ahhhhhh!ahhhh!

When I walk out to get my mail

It measures on the Richter scale

Down at the beach I'm a lucky man

I'm the only one who gets a tan

If I have one more pie a la mode

I'm gonna need my own ZIP code

When you're only having seconds

I'm having twenty-thirds

When I go to get my shoes shined

I gotta take their word

Because I'm fat, I'm fat, shamun

(really really fat)

You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it

(really really fat)

You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it you knowa

(really really fat)

And my shadow weighs forty-two pounds

Let me tell you once again - who's fat?

If you see me coming your way

Better give me plenty space

If I tell you that I'm hungry

Then won't you feed my face

Because I'm fat, I'm fat, shamun

( really really fat)

You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it

( really really fat)

You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know

( really really fat)

Woo! woo! woo!

(when I sit around the house

I really sit around the house)

You know I'm fat, I'm fat, shamun

( really really fat)

You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know it

( really really fat)

You know, you know, you know, come on,

(really really fat)

And you know all by myself I'm a crowd

Lemme tell you once again

You know I'm huge, I'm fat, you know it

( really really fat)

You know I'm fat, you know, hoo

( really really fat)

You know I'm fat, I'm fat, you know it, you know

( really really fat)

And the whole world knows I'm fat and I'm proud

Just come tell me once again - who's fat?

then AMISH PARIDISE.

As I walk through the valley where I harvest my grain

I take a look at my wife and realize she's very plain

But that's just perfect for an Amish like me

You know, I shun fancy things like electricity

At 4:30 in the morning I'm milkin' cows

Jedediah feeds the chickens and Jacob plows... foo

And I've been milkin' and plowin' so long that

Even Ezekiel thinks that my mind is gone

I'm a man of the land, I'm into discipline

Got a Bible in my hand and a beard on my chin

But if I finish all of my chores and you finish thine

Then tonight we're gonna party tonight like it's 1699

We've been spending most our lives

Living in an Amish paradise

I've churned butter once or twice

Living in an Amish paradise

It's hard work and sacrifice

Living in an Amish paradise

We sell quilts at discount price

Living in an Amish paradise

A local boy kicked me in the butt last week

I just smiled at him and I turned the other cheek

I really don't care, in fact I wish him well

'Cause I'll be laughing my head off when he's burning in hell

But I ain't never punched a tourist even if he deserved it

An Amish with a 'tude? You know that's unheard of

I never wear buttons but I got a cool hat

And my homies agree I really look good in black, foo

if you come to visit you'll be bored to tears

We haven't even paid the phone bill in 300 years

But we ain't really quaint, so please don't point and stare

We're just technologically impaired

There's no phone, no lights, no motorcar

Not a single luxury

Like Robinson Crusoe

It's as primitive as can be

We've been spending most our lives

Living in an Amish paradise

We're just plain and simple guys

Living in an Amish paradise

There's no time for sin and vice

Living in an Amish paradise

We don't fight, we all play nice

Living in an Amish paradise

Hitchin' up the buggy, churnin' lots of butter

Raised the barn on Monday, soon I'll raise a'nudder

Think you're really righteous? Think you're pure in heart?

Well, I know I'm a million times as humble as thou art

I'm the pious guy the little Amlettes wanna be like

On my knees day and night scorin' points for the afterlife

So don't be vain and don't be whiny

Or else, my brother, I might have to get medieval on your hiney

We've been spending most our lives

Living in an Amish paradise

We're all crazy Mennonites

Living in an Amish paradise

There's no cops or traffic lights

Living in an Amish paradise

But you'd probably think it bites

Living in an Amish paradise

ahahahahahahahahahahahahah yech

**THIS IS FOR AL and based Iss in my school**


	7. Chapter 7

october

Hpov

Well today I woke up and I felt somthing wet in my underwear I went to the bathroom and pull my underwear down in the middle there was a big red blob I smell it was blood.

I think I'm dying so I scream "Daddy" he came here fast and said "what is wrong pumpkin" he look at my blood and paled really fast I panic and said "am I'm dying daddy" he look sad.

"No pumpkin you"re now a woman you see a woman haves a period,once a month were blood flows from you know and your body slowly devolpes a ..chest and cuurves but it is painful."

That didn't help me at all dad had pads arounds he always plan this dreaded day I just grab a root beer and sat down also watch rush hour.

spov

Today Helena isn't at school so I flip my teacher and gain a pass to ...ISS, the land of the free were you don't get work and could use your cell phone,ipod and etc.

So I pop out my cell phone and call Helena in front of Mr. Reyes he just stared and said "who are you calling" I said "Helena" he gave me a soft look and said "tell her I said hi" grab a pillow a blanket put the chair his favorite position put the pillow in the head area also grab a sleep mask.

He layed down put the plugs in his ears also wrapped the blanket on him and put the mask in his eyes and went to sleepy land.

I waited a second and heard Helena voice on the other line"hello"

I said " it's me Steve I'm in ISS so I can call you oh and says hello why are you not here"

She said in a shock "weren't is suppose to stop you oh well you see I had my first period" right there I had a vision of Helena's plump chest and with curves it made me drool ''well bye"

that was wierd anyway I was playing Nintendo ds Mario karts and then her dad called my phone "hello" his voice was strick "I need a word with you Steve so come here after school" oh I can't wait to see Helena.

I walk there and I saw him he sat me down and he said "we know Helena is developing soon so I just say this you horn dog if you get my daughter pregnant or even touch her at all I will chop your adam apples off okay now go upstairs and remeber I have a ax"

I left the awkward place and went up stair Helena look at me with shock I can tell he didn't plan to tell her I was coming I told her everything. she was pissed and what tell him off but I told her no

hd pov

I can't belive my little flower has blossom into a rose I don't wan't my daughter to date Steven Leonard I can't imagine it Steven and Helena Leonard my little princess is gonna be taken from me one way or another I don't want my daughter to be alone but I don't want to hand my princess over to somebody else.

It's not fair why did I got KIDS .

**Again this how Iss is technally is like in my school also they are startng grow so review**


	8. Chapter 8

November

S pov

Will it was thanksgiving and mom was working yet again so I invited Helena over for dinner we order pizza.

Mine has mushrooms and hers plain we also drunk peach orchard juice and we watch the movie 'super bad' when the movie was almost over I lean in and softly kiss it became a heated to a makeout in a couple of seconds I can taste the peach juice and the cheese.

The kiss was so good she stop and started to lick my cheek softly I swear I can feel her taste buds on my face her tounge was so soft and wet.

I took off my shirt jump on top of her and we continue are heated makeout she felt my chest up and down with her hand I look down and she was more developed now due she had her period last month.

I grab the remote for the radio and all of sudden we were listin to poker face we were so into the moment that we didn't notice the door being open at all "STEVEN WHY ARE YOU ON THE COACH WITH THAT FLUZY."

We were shock poor Helena got pulled on her hair push her to the door and slamed the door on her face we had a huge argument "why you did it" she look at me with love and said "because I love you" .

**here is the song**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**Mum mum mum mah**

**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays**

**Fold em' let em' hit me raise it baby stay with me (I love it)**

**Luck and intuition play the cards with Spades to start**

**And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be**

**A little gambling is fun when you're with me I love it)**

**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun**

**And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun, fun**

**[Poker Face Lyrics On .com/ ]**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh,**

**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**I won't tell you that I love you**

**Kiss or hug you**

**Cause I'm bluffin' with my muffin**

**I'm not lying I'm just stunnin' with my love-glue-gunning**

**Just like a chick in the casino**

**Take your bank before I pay you out**

**I promise this, promise this**

**Check this hand cause I'm marvelous**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my,**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**Can't read my**

**Can't read my**

**No he can't read my poker face**

**(She's got to love nobody)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face**

**(Mum mum mum mah)**

**Send "Poker Face" Ringtone to Cell Phone**

**More lyrics: .com/lyrics/l/lady_gaga/#share**


	9. Chapter 9

December

H pov

Last month Steve mom's pull my hard is like trying to grab cheeseburger at Mcdonald's.

Any way my dad was mad and told her off saying if she do that again were gonna press charges on her if she touch me.

So instead of going to his house were going to his house I got him book Demonta he such obsess over vampires also he got vampire kisses and a pretty five dollar ring that had a red stone and the rest was silver.

We grab egg nog and put it goblets,it taste sweet and warm also soft the goblet and the eggnog alone makes it alone something from the christmas catelog.

Steve and I was sitting near the fire place we were playing Dominos I hit the right area and won I said "oh yeah steve lets do it again" he look at me warily and said "I think we should watch a movie."

We saw the pinneapple express movie it had everything drugs and humor

then we watch Juno when we finish I said "Steve what happen if I was pregnant with your baby"

He look at me and said "I'll be there for you" then I said "well happen if I cheated on you" his eyes flashed with flames we were by are self so he push me down on the sofa and said "if you cheated on me just once I well beat the guy to bloody pulp and I'll take your virginity."

I cross my legs tightly I never thought he was the hormonal type of person to date.

S pov

She just said what happen if she cheated on me I thought I was go insane from those words I love her she needs me I hope so.

And they have a saying if the person actually think it they do it so is she is thinking about cheating on and doing it at the same time confusing.

I was home sleeping at my bedroom I was dreaming:

_It was a rainy night and I was married to Helena for two year I now because I saw the mantle it was us getting married and etc I went upstairs and I saw this weird green hair guy and her the same bed makeout it was shocking and it hurt me and all I can do was grab Helena and said "why did this to me"_

I woke panting and look at a picture of her and all I could think about is _I want to be with her forever til the day I die _that is the reason why I care.

Today Helena and I went to a donut shop we saw fighting a guy for a donut "we don't have donuts this season" the boy said she yelled "then go make some"

This is a lesson don't mess with fat people food then there going make a show call fat people go wild


	10. Chapter 10

January

Spov

Helena and I went to school there I notice something every guy was looking at her chest well since she is more developed now.

But I was enraged and during gym I just saw brad,the hottest boy in school pretending to hump helena back when she bend down to get a drink at the water fountain.

She didn't notice so I went up there in a uproar I softly walk behind his and shove my shoe up his butt "" the teacher turn around and said "STEVEN REPORT TO THE PRINCIPAL."

When I went the principal said "why you shove your foot in Brad buttocks he can get hemroids" I gave him a glare and said"golden boy was pretending to hump Helena back when she was going down for a drink of water"

He look at me with sympathy and said "well it was his fault so were gonna get brad suspended for three days well bye."

I walk out of dear it was lunch time by now and I went to a table with Helena and I said "can you belive that jerk that to you" she look at me and said "Brad that everyday you never notice because you always gey ISS" I can't belive this been going on hehind my back.

When we went to her house her dad bonbard her with questions like "where did he touch you","are you okay" or "Do you want to sue."

When we went up to her room all I can say is "why you didn't you tell me" she look mad and said "well your to busy in steve world that you ignore the fact" I was beyond angry and left her House in .

H pov

I don't I get violated on the butt and Steve is mad at me he is to busy thinking about himself

Today are relationship is now a strained one because a guy think I'm hot


	11. Chapter 11

H pov

I was walking down the hall way and Brad walk over to me "Hey Hel want to go on a date tonight it's valentines so will you be mines.

I gave him a hard stare how could I go on a date or even hang out the reason my boyfriend stop talking to me "no moron you're the reason my relationship with Steve is bad."

He just smirk "well baby you can forget about him." he said and like a dork grab breath spray and spray it in his mouth and pucker up his lips also smack them.

"Well funzy I thought I like guys from the 80's and were cool now you prove my point." He tried to grab my shoulder but Steve ran up to him with a cold voice now and said "don't touch her." and we left skipping school into the sunset.

S po

Helena and I are at home I mean her home I just look at it as home anyway Isat down and hold a doll and said "where did he touchyou."she point at the butt and I was enraged "I want to be the first person to grab your butt." she smiled and whispered "will you're first to grab my chest." what and she guide my hand and put it the inside of her bra.

I squeze it was warm and soft and she said "happy valentines day." and wink


	12. Chapter 12

_**this been a hard year but I going to bring a big comeback like beyonce and eminem you see here comes the prank.**_

H pov

It's the last day of the eighth grade next is the ninth grade. Well it's what we been waiting for the big the years I'm proud to say we have one thousand and two hundred and fifty two peices of gum in a bucket we also have a container of eggs that we kept since the sixth grade.

We skip school it is the last day of ugly principal always parked in a big shaded area under a big willow tree and it so big nobody in the school will notice us and there's no camara's.

First came an hour later after school started and took the peices of gum squirted super glue on the bottom then putting each on the car in big chucks so it be we took the boiled the eggs before we puts some gloves on because thoose eggs stink and they could smell them on our hands if we didn't had gloves drop them all years of eggs down on his car windows.

We then dramatically run in a far distance but we stop near theese bushes were we can hear and see him but it was huge and not noticable.

In five minutes the bell ring ,was wearing a bright custard suit that look like the one hitler once wore a long time ago and he was really bald but hair on his edges.

He stared at his car and got super red and started cussing he then took the walkie talkie and yelled"SOME ONE TRASH MY CAR IT'S COVER IN GUM AND EGGS."he then went into the building.

That's when we dashed to my house and we start to make out.

S pov

that was amazing it was exciting we were at her house and we went up to her room since her dad left for the we started making out I took my shirt of and went on top of her I just love feeling her to my annoyance she stop and then kiss me on the neck it traveled to my chest she pulled down my pants and underwear.

And grab my dick slowly pulling on it slowly causing me to have a friction."Helena are you sure." I said and she said yes so bombs away she took me in her mouth I felt so warm and like I was going to pee then suddenly a burst of white went into her just smiled oh this weekend is going to be fun.


	13. Chapter 13

**Im sorry it took so long but I kinda…..forgot my password plus I had a bad case of writers block and my computer cord isn't working so here I go.**

**So here goes**

H pov

I matured over a lot this summer Its now time for school. You know the movie tangled, I did the same hair cut Its now like a short pixie cut but more like Alice from twilight so I won't be more like a baby.

I also I do my makeup more I put green in my outer eye and Blue in my inner so it can match my eyes also I make my face look sweet and innocent because despite the fact I'm dating someone goth I have a complete baby face.

So anyway I have to take a stupid bus to school. I'm wearing like Black skinny jeans and I'm wearing my favorite holister tee shirt.

Anyway I was sitting on my bus stop re reading my favorite book to kill a mocking bird **(which is my favorite) **And this stupid guy name chad, which is a dumb name hello are you a idiot from the fiftys.

He Look at my book and say "wow that book is so retarded it has no meaning to it like reading about painting a fence." Okay now I want to slap this guy.

"First off this story have a lot of lessons about life in it." He stared at me like I was dumb "How it's about racism." He said

"No it's not it's about bravery for example is a methane addict but she got Jem to read to her everyday to so she take it less and less to the point she didn't anymore." I said

Then he fianally got it and said "oh why didn't they just said it." I roll my eyes and said "you suppose to learn yourself and that's the problem with most authors today they always spelling out the answers to the readers and they don't make us think plus many mediocre modern authors are so focous on trying to be famous that they kill the book by just being plain and not telling the truth."

I got a feeling he was going to say something stupid because he open his mouth but then the bus came I was saved by the bus I hop on in and sit down in my seat next to patty my bestfriend she only friend I got in my neighborhood everybody weren't snobs they were stupid chads friends.

I got to the front of the school not knowing whats going to happen next…

**Im going to make a sequel.**


	14. Chapter 14

Well thanks everybody the only reason I'm doing this letter because I have notice there were very few

Reviews so I'm posting this so my readers will be aware that I have already started a sequel call **HELLHIGH:STEVE GIRLFRIEND PART 2 **well goodbye.


End file.
